Dwight Schultz
|occupation = Actor/Voice Actor |spouse = Wendy Fulton (1983-present) }} William Dwight Schultz (born November 24, 1947) is an American stage, television, and film actor. He is best known for his roles as Captain "Howling Mad" Murdock on the 1980s action show The A-Team, and as Reginald Barclay in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, and the film Star Trek: First Contact. He is also best known in Animation as the Mad Scientist Dr. Animo in the Ben 10 series, and Chef Mung Daal in the children's cartoon Chowder. Personal life Schultz was born in Baltimore, Maryland. He is a graduate of Calvert Hall College High School and an alumnus of Towson University, both located in Towson, Maryland. He married former actress Wendy Fulton (Bare Essence) in 1983According to the Dwight Schultz fan page, "Dwight had met his wife, Wendy Fulton, in 1982 during a blind date. ... Wendy appeared in a guest role in The A-Team. In season three she played the role of a veterinarian in the episode Bounty who fell in love with Murdock." and has a daughter named Ava, who graduated from the Virginia Military Institute in 2009. Schultz is good friends with voice actors John DiMaggio, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Fred Tatasciore as well as former A-Team costar Dirk Benedict. Career Schultz' breakthrough role was the mentally unstable Captain "Howling Mad" Murdock on The A-Team. At the series outset, the producers felt that his character would be too over-the-top for viewers and planned to drop him after his debut, but early test screenings showed that he was popular with the audience. As a result, he was effectively "written back in" to the series. Schultz has also appeared in films including The Fan (1981), as Broadway actress Lauren Bacall's director, and Fat Man and Little Boy (1989), as J. Robert Oppenheimer. During the filming of Fat Man and Little Boy he was frequently at odds with co-star Paul Newman. Newman was a liberal Democrat who favored nuclear disarmament, while Schultz is a conservative Republican, who opposed disarming. In the early 1990s, he had a recurring role as Lieutenant Reginald Barclay in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Schultz reprised the role for Star Trek: Voyager and the film Star Trek: First Contact. Schultz is also known for his voice talent. His voice credits include numerous popular video games and cartoons. He also is the host of a conservative talk radio podcast called Howling Mad Radio, which took a short hiatus until March 2009.Big Hollywood » Dwight Schultz In November 2009, he confirmed that he would have a cameo in the feature film ''The A-Team''.Dwight Schultz plays cameo part in new A-team movie In the cameo appearance, which is after the ending credits, Schultz plays the role of a psychiatrist monitoring an electro-shock therapy session with the "new" Murdock. Credits Broadway *''The Water Engine'' (1978) *''The Crucifer of Blood'' (1978) *''Night and Day'' (1979) Film *''The A-Team'' (2010) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (2007) *''The First Men on the Moon'' (1999) *''Star Trek: First Contact'' (1996) *''The Temp'' (1993) *''Fat Man and Little Boy'' (1989) *''The Long Walk Home'' (1989) *''Alone in the Dark'' (1982) *''The Fan'' (1981) Television *''Chowder'' - Mung Daal *''Ben 10'' - Doctor Animo (2005-2008) **"Tourist Trap" (Mayor of Sparksville) (2006) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' "Voided" - Null Guardians, D'Void (Dr. Animo) (2008) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' "Escape From Aggregor" - Dr. Animo (2010) *''The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy'' - Thromnambular/Ernest *''Star Trek: Voyager'' **"Endgame" (2001) **"Author, Author" (2001) **"Life Line" (2000) **"Inside Man" (2000) **"Pathfinder" (1999) **"Projections" (1995) *''Family Guy (1999)'' **"Running Mates" (Randall Fargus) **"Holy Crap" (clerk) *''The Chimp Channel'' (1999) *''Stargate SG-1'' **"The Gamekeeper" (1998) *"Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman"(1997) *''Hart to Hart: Till Death Do Us Hart'' (1996) *''Enola Gay and the Atomic Bombing of Japan'' (1995) *''Diagnosis: Murder'' (1995) *''Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills'' (1994) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' **"Genesis" (1994) **"Ship in a Bottle" (1993) **"Realm of Fear" (1992) **"Nth Degree" (1991) **"Hollow Pursuits" (1990) *''Babylon 5'' **"The Long Dark (1994) *''Victim of Love: The Shannon Mohr Story'' (1993) *''Woman with a Past'' (1992) *''Child of Rage'' (1992) *''Last Wish'' (1992) *''A Killer Among Us'' (1990) *''Perry Mason'' **"The Case of the Musical Murder" (1989) **"The Case of the Sinister Spirit" (1987) *''When Your Lover Leaves'' (1983) *''The A-Team'' (1983-87) (Howling Mad Murdock) *''Bitter Harvest'' (1981) *''Dial 'M' for Murder'' (1981) *''Thin Ice'' (1981) *''Deadly Games'' (1995) Radio *''Dark Matters Radio with Don Ecker and Special Co-Host Dwight Schultz'' *''The Rusty Humphries Show'' - substitute host for Rusty Humphries *''The Laura Ingraham Show'' - substitute host for Laura Ingraham *''The Jerry Doyle Show'' - substitute host for Jerry Doyle *''The Savage Nation'' - substitute host for Michael Savage on three separate occasions, including the 9/17/10 show. Video games *''Advent Rising (2005) *''Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura (2001) - Simeon Tor *''Armored Core 4 - Emil Gustav (2007) *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' (2000) *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' (2006) - Geldoblame *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' (2007) - Dr. Animo *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' (2009) - D'Void *''Crash Nitro Kart'' (2003)Dingodile Fake Crash *''Crash Twinsanity (2004) - Papu Papu Dingodile *''Dark Sector (2008) *''The Darkness (2007) - "Uncle" Paulie Franchetti *''Destroy All Humans!'' (2005) - Air Force General/Carnival Employee *''EverQuest II'' (2004) - Various Characters *''Fallout 2'' (1998) *''Final Fantasy X'' (2001) - Maechen/O'aka XXIII/Maester Mika *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (2003) - Maechen/O'aka XXIII *''Final Fantasy XII'' (2006) - Gran Kiltias Anastasis, Old Dalan *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' (2008) - Charon/Helios/Male Greek/Fire Guard *''Killer7'' (2005) - Harman Smith *''MadWorld'' (2009) - Noa / Martin *''Mafia II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Mass Effect'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2006) - Python *''Psychonauts'' (2005) - Crispin Whytehead *''Resonance of Fate'' (2010) - Gelsey *''Spider-Man'' (2002) - The Vulture *''Spider-Man 2'' - Vulture *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' (2008) - Kraven the Hunter (PS2 and PSP version only) *''Star Trek: Elite Force II'' (2003) - Reginald Barclay *''Superman Returns (video game)'' (2006) - Mr. Mxyzptlk *''The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay'' (2004) - "Hoxie" *''Titan Quest'' (2006) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Double Agent (2006) - Carson Moss *''Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Prime Minister Maurits von Borg/Giorgios Geld *''Vampire Hunter D (2000) - Benge *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' (2005) - Living Monolith, Garrokk *''Yakuza'' (2005) - Kage Animation *''Asterix and the Vikings'' *''Ben 10'' *''CatDog'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust'' *''Ninja Scroll: The Series'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Family Guy'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Todd McFarlane's Spawn'' *''Princess Mononoke'' *''Reign: The Conqueror'' *''Golgo 13: Queen Bee'' *''The Animatrix'' *''Afro Samurai'' *''Van Helsing: The London Assignment'' *''The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury'' *''Ultimate Avengers 2'' *''Chowder *''Batman: Under The Red Hood References External links *Articles by Dwight Schultz for Andrew Breitbart's Big Hollywood *The Official Dwight Schultz Fansite * * * * * * Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Maryland Republicans Category:American bloggers Category:American film actors Category:American podcasters Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Towson University alumni cs:Dwight Schultz de:Dwight Schultz es:Dwight Schultz fr:Dwight Schultz gl:Dwight Schultz it:Dwight Schultz nl:Dwight Schultz ja:ドワイト・シュルツ pl:William Dwight Schultz pt:Dwight Schultz ru:Шультц, Дуайт simple:Dwight Schultz fi:Dwight Schultz sv:Dwight Schultz